Hostage
by k8beckettfan
Summary: When Castle and Beckett got home at their loft they get taken hostage. The bad guys want their friend Foti out of prison so Beckett and Castle, along with Ryan and Esposito have to solve a case to get Foti out.
1. Chapter 1

"So Beckett, are you ready to go home? I have a surprise for you." Castle asked as he waited for Beckett to finish her paperwork.

They just closed a big case and Castle planned on celebrating it with a nice dinner at the loft with some red wine.

"I will be finished in a minute Castle, be patient." Beckett answered while reading a report one more time to make sure that there weren't any mistakes.

"And done." Beckett said and closed the file.  
"Lets go home then." Castle jumped up from his chair.

"Goodnight Espo and Ryan. See you tomorrow!" Beckett said while getting her coat.  
"Goodnight Beckett." Ryan and Esposito answered.

Castle and Beckett walked out of the precinct and went home.

"So what surprise do you have for me?" Beckett asked as they walked into the building.  
"Just be patient Beckett." He said with a smile.

When they gotten to the elevator Castle started kissing Beckett.  
"Well, you're being the impatient one now Castle." Beckett laughed.

When they got onto the right floor they got out and walked to the door of the loft.

"So its just the two of us tonight?" Beckett asked.  
"Yes, a nice evening with you and me together." Castle said and opened his door.

They both walked in and after getting out of their coats they went to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat Kate?" Castle asked.

"I don't mind. You chose. Im gonna go change in something more comfortable." Kate answered and started walking to their bedroom.

"Hey Castle, did you go through some papers here? It looks kinda messy in your office." Kate saw his desk full of papers and files.

"No I didn't. Actually I don't remember. I probably did." Castle said and started cooking dinner.  
He thought he could make some pasta.  
Kate liked that.

While Castle was getting started in the kitchen Kate went to the bedroom to get changed.

She first walked into the bathroom and when she walked out she went over to the closet.  
It was a large walk-in closet with doors.

When she opened it two men came out with guns in their hands.  
She automatically grabbed for her gun.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The large man said.

She stood there frozen for one second but before she could do anything the other man launched himself at her and covered her mouth with his hands.  
"Don't scream or we will hurt your boyfriend." He said.

_To be continued..._

_Please leave a review_


	2. Chapter 2

He slowly removed his hands from her mouth.  
He grabbed her gun and gave it to the larger man.

"What do you want?" She asked.  
"You will find out soon enough. I need you to call your boyfriend." The large man answered.  
"Do it now!" the other man demanded.

"Castle, can you come here for a second?" Beckett yelled so that Castle could hear her.

"Why? Honey you look great in anything, just pick something and come here. Dinner is almost ready." Castle said from the kitchen.

"Castle I need you in here now." Beckett said again when the man pushed his gun to her head.

Castle turned the stove of and walked to the bedroom.  
"What is it Kate? Cant you go one second without your ruggedly handsome…" Castle stopped as he walked in.

He saw 2 men with guns.  
One pointed at him and the other at Kate, while she was being held by one man.

"Don't try anything mr. Castle or we will hurt your girlfriend over here."The man holding Kate said.

"What do you want?" Castle asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but basically one of our friends is in jail at the moment for something he didn't do. And since you and your detective team are so good in getting bad guys in jail you should be able to get an innocent guy out of jail. But we all know you aren't gonna do it voluntarily so we thought we should make you do it." The large man said.

"What do you want us to do then?" Castle asked.

"Well, I need you" the man pointed at Beckett, "to call your friends at the precinct to bring over the files. They should be able to help you two." He gave Beckett her phone.  
"Call your friends now." He demanded.

"What do you want me to say?" Beckett asked.

"You tell them that they need to bring you the files from Chris Foti over." The man answered.

Beckett didn't want to get Ryan and Esposito in this too, but she didn't really had a choice.

She started calling Ryan.  
"Hey Beckett." Ryan answered his phone.  
"Ryan, I need you and Espo to do me a favour. Can you get the files from a guy named Chris Foti for me and bring them to the loft as soon as possible please." Kate asked, while getting a nod from the large man.  
"Yeah, sure. We will be there in about half an hour." Ryan said and hung up.

"Good girl." The man said.  
"Now I saw you had dinner ready and waiting for you. Why don't you go eat it. We don't want you to starve yourselves you know." The large man said.

They walked to the kitchen and Castle went to get some plates.  
"Don't. Let me do that for you. We wouldn't want to let you hurt us with some kind of weapon you possibly have in the kitchen." The large man said.  
He got some plates and filled them with food and gave them to Castle and Beckett.

They ate their dinner without saying a word, but Castle and Beckett did exchange some looks to each other, mostly the how-do-we-get-out-of-this-one look.

After dinner they sat down on the couch.  
The two man sat across from them, watching them closely.

All they could do for now is wait.

Wait for Esposito and Ryan to come to the loft.


	3. Chapter 3

After what felt like hours they heard a knock on the front door.

The large man moved and grabbed Kate and pulled her to the door.

When she opened it the man stood behind the door so he could see Beckett but the guys couldn't see him.

"Hey Beckett, here are those case files you asked for." Ryan said.  
"Thanks guys." Kate said as Ryan handed them over.

'Invite them in' mouthed the man.

"Do you want to come inside?" Kate asked.  
"No thanks, we need to get going." Espo answered and started to turn away.

The man pointed the gun at Kate's head.

"Please guys, just come in for a second." Kate almost begged.

Feeling that something wasn't 100% right with Kate Espo turned around and walked in with Ryan right behind them.

When Beckett closed the door the man grabbed her and put the gun at the side of her head.

"Don't do anything stupid now." He said when Ryan and Esposito already had their guns trained on the man holding Kate.

"Guys drop your weapons." Espo and Ryan heard that coming from another man behind him.  
"Please lower your guns." Castle said. "Don't hurt her." He said to the man holding Kate.

"I wont, if they drop their guns." The large man said.

After exchanging some looks Espo and Ryan decided it was best to lower their guns and see what the bad guys wants.  
They lowered their guns and the man behind them grabbed the guns from them.

"Walk." The large man said.  
They walked to the couch and sat down.

The man was still holding Beckett.  
"Im gonna let go of you now honey, don't do anything stupid or you will be right back in this position again." He said and let go of Beckett.

She automatically ran to Castle and sat down beside him.  
Hugging him as she buried her head into his shoulders while trying to get her heartbeat down to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

"Since not all of you know why you are here we will explain again.  
Our friend Foti is in jail for a crime he didn't commit. We want him out.  
And since you all do such a good job getting bad guys behind bars you should be able to get an innocent guy out.  
So you guys need to find the real murderer." The large man explained.

"And how do you want us to do that?" Esposito asked.

"Well, you need to do this under the radar. So no other detectives and the police involved.  
If you find any clues we will make sure we will handle it." The other man said.

"But how do you want us to do it? I mean, we cant do it all from here.  
We need to ask witnesses and chase down the real murderer. We cant do it from here.  
So why don't you just leave and we will promise we will call if we find something." Ryan said.

"Do you think we are stupid? You don't think we are just gonna let you walk out of this apartment and never come back?" The large man said.

"Well, actually we were kinda hoping that." Castle said before getting elbowed by Eposito to keep his mouth shut before he could say even more stupid things.

"Well if you are gonna go out of this apartment one of us is staying here and the other is coming with you guys." The other man said.  
"And for the record, she stays here." The large man said pointing at Beckett.

"WHAT? Why?" Beckett asked.

"Cause we need to make sure they will listen and come back to the apartment.  
And since we all know they will definitely come back for you, you stay right here honey." The large man answered.

"Don't talk to her like that." Castle snapped, having had enough of this guy flirting with his girlfriend.

"Why not? Its not like you can stop me from doing it. You know, Im the man with the gun here." The large man laughed.

"Well, what are you guys sitting here like that. Go start your investigation.  
The sooner you get the real murderer, the sooner we will be gone." The other man said.

"Can I ask one more question before we start?" Castle asked.  
"What?" The man said.

"What are your names?  
Since we will obviously be stuck with each other the next few hours or days it will be better if we can call you something." Castle answered.

"Well im Jack." The large man said.  
"And im Dave." The other man said.

The detectives and Castle got started on their case.  
There was a robbery in a store gone wrong.  
A guy robbed the store for money but something happened and he shot an innocent guy.  
The dead guy was part of a gang and since Foti (the friend of Jack and Dave) was also there and they were part of another gang, he automatically got blamed for the murder. He didn't do it, he was only in the wrong place at the wrong time. And since he had been in jail before the police thought it was an easy case. They put him away for 20 years.

And now Beckett and her team were forced to investigate this case again.

That isn't going to be easy, Kate thought.


End file.
